


Trust and Surrender

by wynterelle



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: On days when Cardia has laughed along with Impey’s flirtations or when Lupin has been a little too charming, she’s definitely going to find herself pinned down and reminded who she belongs to.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Trust and Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Saint-Germain CG.
> 
> If you prefer your smut gentle and vanilla, you may want to skip this one.
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr @thirstyotomehcs

Cardia knows she’d been playing with fire all evening.

Saint-Germain has always had a possessive streak. He would get sulky when other men paid her compliments, if she spoke too highly of their male friends. But with the effect of her poison keeping any potential rivals at bay, he never had anything to really worry about.

Now that she was cured, however, he could be downright jealous.

So she knows what she’s getting herself into when she spends the evening laughing at Impey’s over the top flirtations, listening raptly as Lupin attempts to charm her with tales of his latest capers. She spends time with Van Helsing, asking about Delly, and makes sure to place a hand on Victor’s arm as she thanks him again for his help in neutralizing the horologium’s effects.

When at last the party winds down and she finds herself alone with Saint-Germain, he’s silent as they tidy up the mansion. She knows him well enough to understand the feelings simmering just below the surface.

She barely gets across the threshold of their bedroom before she finds herself swept up and pushed down onto the bed.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself his evening.” His words are polite, his face smiling. But it’s that icy smile she hasn’t seen in so long. It gives her chills, along with a curl of heat low in her belly.

“It was good to see our friends,” she agrees, looking up at him innocently. She feels like she’s walking a thin line between teasing him and really setting him off. She apparently didn’t get her fill of adrenaline through all of her adventures, because the sensation is wonderfully thrilling.

He pushes her legs apart roughly, shoving her skirt up and settling between her knees. He doesn’t get like this often, but when he does, she knows what she’s in for. The anticipation has her heart racing already.

He leans down to kiss her. He’s aggressive, demanding, his teeth catching her bottom lip sharply. She gasps at the sensation and he switches tactics, running his tongue over the small bite. She opens her mouth to him willingly, wanting him.

He undoes the buttons of her blouse, slowly, keeping her pinned beneath him. His fingers brush over the lace of her bra. It’s the slightest touch, but it’s enough to make her moan and push her hips up to meet his. He moves himself out of reach, denying her any friction, and she makes a mewling noise she knows should be embarrassing.

“So eager already?” His voice is perfectly controlled, as though none of this is affecting him.

She whimpers as she feels a gloved finger move to drift over the thin material of her panties. Too lightly. It’s not enough.

She hears him undo his trousers and she’s on fire with anticipation, already wanting him so badly. Wanting the familiar, perfect fit of their bodies together, the pace she knows he’s capable of setting.

But even after freeing himself, he holds back. His fingers continue to only glide gently over the soft material covering her core. He’s looking at her, intensely, expectantly. She knows what he wants, and the thought of it causes her to flush with humiliation. She holds out for only a moment, her need for him too much.

“Please,” she begs softly.

“Please what?”

She moans in frustration and tries to rub her thighs together to get at least some of the sensation she needs, but he keeps her legs apart with his own. Not taking any pity on her, his fingers continue to just barely stroke her.

The teasing is too much and she can’t help but cry out, “Please touch me!”

She hardly recognizes her own voice. Pleading, desperate.

“Good girl,” he praises her, but his smile is still cold.

He pushes the fabric of her panties roughly to one side and finally touches her the way she needs, fingertips grazing over her clit. She arcs up, closing her eyes, unable to keep a moan from her lips.

Her eyes flutter open as he continues to stroke her, and she catches his expression. Gentle. Admiring. His facade vanished for just a moment, he’s enjoying watching her lose herself under his touch.

It’s gone in a heartbeat though, replaced by that cold mask, that chilling smile, as he resumes his role in this game they’re playing. She shivers.

A finger moves to circle her entrance, just enough to tease. She can feel she’s dripping wet.

“You were very bad this evening, Cardia,” he chides. “Do you need a reminder of who you belong to?”

“Yes,” she breathes, “Yes, Saint-Germain, please remind me.”

All too slowly, he begins to slide one finger into her, his thumb still working her clit. She’s melting under his touch, her whole body trembling.

His finger is barely in to the second knuckle when he withdraws his hand completely.

Nerves on fire, feeling betrayed, she twists against him, needing to be filled. He watches her calmly for a moment, seemingly unmoved by her plight. Then he leans in close, nipping at the edge of her ear.

“You already know the answer though, don’t you?” he whispers.

He shifts his hips and she finally feels it. What she’s been dying for.

He runs his cock along her slit. She tries to grind up against him, but he has one hand on her hip, controlling her movements.

“Who do you belong to, Cardia?” His voice is low, all but purring.

The tip of his cock teases her entrance. She can feel herself tighten, eager to have him inside her.

No matter how much she struggles though, how much she tries to press herself against him, he keeps just barely, maddeningly out of reach. His cock brushes over her clit then back down to where she needs him, sending a wave of sparks through her, making her thighs squeeze. Seeing her reaction, he does it again. Merciless.

“Cardia?” he prompts, his eyes cold, his voice steel. He’s done playing. He wants her answer.

“You!” she cries out at last. “You’re the only one I belong to!”

“Good girl.” His eyes half-lidded, he smiles and finally thrusts into her.

The sudden sensation makes them both cry out. She’s already gasping, desperate, feeling her core clench around him. His eyes close for a moment, the muscles in his jaw bunching tight, but he recovers his composure quickly, starting a rhythm of his hips against hers.

“No one else can see you like this,” he growls, dropping his head to her neck. He sucks harshly at her pulse point and she knows she’ll have marks tomorrow.

“No one else can give this to you like I do.” He accentuates his words by increasing the pace of his hips.

“No one!” she echoes, gasping as he drives into her.

He’s hitting that spot inside her relentlessly, making her see stars. She tries to look away, but his hand is suddenly in her hair, forcing her face back towards him.

“Look at me,” he commands. She feels like she’ll melt under his electric gaze, but she has no choice but to obey.

He kisses her roughly and fucks her hard until she’s a moaning mess beneath him.

She’s close already after all his earlier attentions, but despite everything, a fantasy she’s imagined too many times keeps edging into her thoughts.

She knows he loves her. Knows he’d do anything for her. All she has to do is ask. But this is a pretty big ask.

She wants it so badly though. She’s imagined it so much lately, her thoughts are becoming distracted even now. She isn’t sure she can finish without trying it.

“Cardia,” he calls her name, refocusing her attention. His pace slows. His eyes narrow. Of course he would notice her distraction. “You’re thinking of something else.”

She hears the unspoken _someone else_ and rushes to reassure him. “It’s not that. I’m just having trouble figuring it out this time.”

He studies her face intently for a moment, eyes still dangerous. Then his expression relaxes, his suspicions dispelled. “What can I do? Tell me what you need.”

She’ll never get a better invitation than that.

She takes a deep breath in, then exhales her words out all in a rush. “Canyouputyourhandonmythroat?”

He freezes above her, hips unmoving, eyes wide.

She shrinks a little into the bed, her face hot with shame. Well, in for a penny, she thinks.

“Like that one time?” she squeaks out. “Please?”

He seems to turn this thought over in his mind.

“You… liked that?” he says slowly.

Cardia gives a little nod, not trusting herself to speak.

He stares at her for a moment, long enough for Cardia to want to squirm beneath his gaze. Then his eyes narrow and he seems to recover from his shock, a dangerous grin settling on his face.

“Well, who am I to deny a lady?”

His hips start to move again, slowly. He leans forward and whispers into her ear, all traces of teasing gone from his voice, “If at any time you change your mind, you decide you don’t like this, say the word ‘Idea’ or snap your fingers. I’ll stop immediately.”

He draws back to look her in the eyes. “Tell me you understand.” His voice is firm, commanding.

She holds his gaze, heart pounding, and nods. “I understand.”

He’s still looking at her, searching for any hint of doubt. Finally he nods, before his expression grows dark again.

And then she feels it. His still-gloved hand closing around her throat.

It’s not like the last time. His intentions are completely different. But Cardia still feels an intense rush of heat through her body as he starts to apply the lightest pressure to the sides of her neck.

Her hands reach up to grasp his wrist. Not to stop him, but to feel his forearm tense as he keeps his hand wrapped around her throat.

His features are still set in a cold mask, but he’s watching her carefully, looking for any sign that she might have changed her mind. She locks her eyes with his and gives him the slightest smile.

He angles his hips, hitting that spot inside her. She gasps at the sensation, his grip not yet tight enough to restrict her breath. Being held down, completely at his mercy, is thrilling in a way she can’t quite make sense of. He’d had her pinned down before, but in this position she was entirely defenseless. It’s exactly as she’d fantasized.

His pace starts to quicken, his hand tightening slightly, the smallest amount more pressure. She can still breathe, but her pulse sounds louder in her ears.

"Who else can make you feel like this?” His voice is demanding, almost cruel.

His grip on the sides of her throat is firm, but not enough to prevent her from speaking.

“Y- You,” she stammers out, “Only you.”

“And who am I?” His voice is low, his blue eyes glimmering. “Tell me.”

“S- Saint-Germain!” she cries out as best she can, and is rewarded with his hand tightening just a touch.

She knows she’s completely under his control right now. He could do whatever he wanted to her. And she would gladly let him. She wills this thought to reach him, gazes locked together, as she lets her hands fall to her sides and surrenders completely.

She feels him shiver as he fully understands his power over her. Something she would never give to anyone else. The hand on her throat loosens almost entirely as he leans down to kiss her deeply.

“You know I love you,” he whispers against her lips, his eyes never leaving hers. She takes the opportunity to swallow, and nods.

His expression grows shuttered again and his hand is back on her throat, applying just a hair more pressure to the sides of her neck than before.

Cardia fists her hands into the bedsheets as he proceeds to fuck her as hard as he likes.

She can tell he’s close to losing it when his breathing grows ragged, his movement starts to falter. He’s struggling to maintain their pace, gritting his teeth. She understands him well enough to know he would sooner die than finish before satisfying her.

“Please Cardia,” he grinds out, his jaw clenched, “I need you to do this for me. I’m so close.”

His closed expression falls away as he says this. He doesn’t dare look away from her while he has her in such a vulnerable position. His face is unguarded, pleading. It’s just him. No jealousy, no possessiveness. Just the man who would take on the world for her.

That small hint of tenderness contrasts deliciously with his iron grip on her throat. Holding her gaze, he gives her neck one more squeeze, harder than before. It’s the last piece she needs. She struggles for breath as she comes apart beneath him, shattering completely.

He releases her throat immediately. She gasps for air, oxygen rushing in, crashing together with the sensation of her orgasm. It’s all he needs to allow himself to lose control as well, the rhythm of his hips becoming frantic, breaking. He buries his head in her shoulder as he follows her over the edge, biting her, marking her as his own as he loves to do.

Cardia’s entire body is still tingling with sensation as he catches his breath and lifts himself up to look at her. “Are you alright?” he asks with genuine concern. “Was that what you wanted?”

She nods, her mind still fragmented by what she’d just experienced. He’s still looking at her with concern though, so she clears her throat and pieces her mind back together enough to respond, “Yes. Yes, that was exactly what I wanted.”

His concern fades away into relief, but is quickly replaced with a gentle sternness.

“Next time you want it rough, just tell me. There’s no need to provoke me like that.”

Cardia’s cheeks light up with a blush. She thinks back to earlier in the evening with their friends. She feels a little ashamed, but there’s no point denying it. Her embarrassment melts away quickly though, as he draws her into his arms, raining soft, forgiving kisses down on her.


End file.
